


Future Planning

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose and the Doctor plan their future.





	Future Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> { for @dwinboxbuddies but also fits for Tentoo's Day @doctorroseprompts }

She finds him laying on a blanket on the roof with a picnic basket and a telescope. 

Rose has just come back from Torchwood, having officially resigned her position. She has accomplished what she set out to do: find the Doctor, save the multi-verse. It's chilly so she pulls on a heavier cardigan and grabs another blanket before joining him. 

Her head on his chest, listening to his single heart; already in love with the sound. They talk about the places they'll visit when their TARDIS is grown.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
